CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This invention uses similar material and design to my invention application included in this package, entitled Contoured Therapeutic Spinal Support.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to support of the back when lifting, specifically by providing vertical bulk pressure support to the vertebrae bones and muscles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for support of the back, particularly for manual lifting, have been on the market for several years. According to industry estimates, there are currently about 50 manufacturers of back support belts. The belts come in an array of styles, materials and color yet, they are all similar in design and function. They compress the abdomen and become uncomfortable if a worker twists in a hazardous posture to pick up a heavy object. Naturally, the description provided by each manufacturer suggests that their belt is best.
However, an agency of the U.S. Government has called into question the current effectiveness of back support belts. A working group of the National Institutes of Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) concluded In a study report released in July 1994 that there was inconclusive scientific evidence that back belts actually reduce the risk of back injuries in workers.
Manufacturers and industry group have disputed the NIOSH findings. Medical practitioners have joined the fray, largely in support of the NIOSH report. However, there seems to be widespread agreement that further study is needed. This is after the NIOSH working group analyzed 21 earlier studies as to the effectiveness of back belts.
My contention is, after 21 studies and the recommendation that more study is needed, that the problem may be that everyone is trying to make the current design of back support belts work as claimed, instead of looking at the human body for answers,
While the physiology of the human body is ample for lifting of weight, human nature is such that workers will invariably try to lift more tan the body can support and/or lift in an awkward, twisting manner that exceeds what the human muscular-skeletal frame can support without exposing vertebrae bones an tissue to inadequate, strained muscular protection. The NIOSH report recommends increased implementation of ergonomics programs. This is a worthy venture but one that ideally assumes that workers caught in the daily routine of workplace demands, time pressures, and distractions will conform to ergonomically-correct guidelines.
Current designs of back support belts act as an abdominal and back brace, but do not:
(a) Adjust and conform to the vertical design of the human vertebral column, PA1 (b) Provide direct compensating muscular support to vertebrae bones and tissues as the back twists, bends and stretches during lifting.